


Однажды в были светлой

by Isovaleric



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: Тсунаёши любила его с детства - красивого итальянца, сон свой единственный и вечный, и стоит ли удивляться, что перешёл он в явь?





	Однажды в были светлой

Он являлся во снах Тсуне с детства. Молодой мужчина, красавец с добрыми глазами. Европеец, даже до того, как она впервые увидела европейцев, и она поэтому до пяти лет думала, что является ей инопланетянин, ведь он ничего такого не говорил.

Являлся — и говорил с ней. Просто, ничего больше. Рассказывал всегда что-то интересное, и почти всегда возникали в её сне цветастые образы, и Тсунаёши, наверное, успела побывать в каждом уголке мира, просто не выходя из дома. И всегда всё знал — позже, когда маленькая Тсунаёши узнала, что такое википедия, она, смеясь, стала называть его ходячей википедией. А потом мама стала называть так её, ведь и память у неё была отличная. Правда, все остальные дети над ней смеялись и говорили, что она никчёмная, скучная, ведь с ней неинтересно играть, а взрослые спрашивали, откуда она это знает, а она не могла дать ответ — он просил её никому о нём не рассказывать. Она всегда старалась лечь спать пораньше и встать попозже, чтобы быть с ним подольше.

Она влюбилась. Сначала в восемь лет, и боялась, что он узнает, и меньше спала и почти с ним не говорила, и он тоже какой-то был расстроенный. Потом всё прошло. Началось снова лет в двенадцать, и девушка сначала почти на целый год стала лучше учиться. Потом она… ей стало легче, что ли. Не разлюбила, нет. Просто решила, что будет любить его тихой, спокойной любовью, такой, какой её взрослая мама любит её дурного отца. К тому же, взрослая уже девочка, она прекрасно понимала, что ничего у них не будет, он же всего лишь сон, призрак её больного разума, может быть, признак психического заболевания, но разве может быть у них что-то так?

Его звали Джотто, красивое имя, позже она поняла, что итальянское.

Потом пришёл Реборн. Тоже из Италии, и ночью Джотто сокрушённо вздыхал и ругался, что он думал, что до такого не дойдёт, и что дон Тимотео разумнее, и что теперь жизнь Тсунаёши станет просто невыносимой… потом улыбнулся и сказал, что всё же, наверное, Тимотео прав, и лучше Тсуны кандидатуры нет, и даже без Реборна тут можно было обойтись. Девушка всегда знала, что Джотто высоко её оценивает, да… не поверила, одним словом.

А потом она узнала, кто есть Джотто. Ой… позже она и сама ему посочувствовала, так была обижена и сердита. Впрочем, когда он сразу исчез и на следующую ночь не явился, а потом и на следующую, и на следующую, она корила и винила себя во всём, в чём вообще могла, и чуть не плакала, и себя ненавидела, и когда он всё-таки приснился ей с робким «ты же больше не сердишься?», готова была его расцеловать и хоть на руках носить.

А потом он явился. Из пламени, почти материальный. Тогда, когда он явился, было не до разговоров, но потом, в мирное более-менее время, девушка вызвала его сама, в тайне от Реборна, и сама, спокойно, твёрдо призналась ему в любви.  
— Что ж, моя милая Тсунаёши, — услышала она в ответ, — ты не представляешь, сколько уже лет тебя обожаю я всем сердцем…

Представляет ли себе кто-нибудь, каково это — целоваться с собственным пламенем?

Куда лучше, на самом деле, чем с обычным человеком. Хотя Тсунаёши, конечно, этого не знала…

Страшная была Десятая Вонгола. Поговаривали, что она, милая и тихая на вид, с призраками знается, Дьяволу самому душу продала, да сама из царства мёртвых вышла, да за плечом её смерть сама стоит, да на кого взглянет она косо, того так проклянёт, что и не жить ему, а кто убьёт её — сам умирать будет каждый миг вечность целую. А и правда — это ли есть одной ногой в могиле стоять?  
А Джотто лишь радовался — создал жене своей названной репутацию, хоть и ругалась та, и сердилась, и смешного в ситуации ничего не видела.


End file.
